rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man
Mega Man (known as Rockman (ロックマン Rokkuman) in Japan, and known as Rock or Mega when in his original form) is a Robot Master who is the main protagonist of every game in the Classic Mega Man series, along with most fan games. Originally, he was created by Dr. Light to serve as a lab assistant to the good doctor. However, this changed after Dr. Light's old colleague, Dr. Wily, emerged from the shadows to try and take over the world. Wily invaded Light's lab and stole many robots, including six (eight in Mega Man Powered Up) of Light's industrial-purpose Robot Masters; however, Wily neglected to capture Rock and his robot sister Roll as he felt they were not equipped to serve his sinister purposes. Rock, having a strong sense of justice, volunteered to have Dr. Light convert him into a fighting robot so he could put a stop to Wily's plan. Since then, Mega Man has clashed with and defeated Dr, Wily - as well as some other villains - numerous times. Personality Mega Man's personality seems to stem from his creator, Dr. Light, whose intention may have been to design Rock based on his own interpretation of a real boy as if it were his very own son. Rock, who would later be upgraded into the super fighting robot known as Mega Man, demonstrates a wide range of emotions, similar to that of a prepubescent boy, not typical of other robots, thus making him unique. Mega Man's primarily extremely courageous and just, choosing to become Mega Man and face the threat Wily posed because he wanted to help and do the right thing. That said, he's also a pacifist and in the Mega Man Powered Up pre-boss cutscenes he always tried to find an alternative to violence. This trait was also, to a degree, shown in Mega Man 8 where he questioned Bass as to why they must fight. Along with these traits he's also kind, generous and polite. However, Wily's frequent false repentances have become a constant frustration to Mega Man who appears to developing less patience with him, something that came to a head in the course of Mega Man 7 where he contemplated killing him, though ultimately decided against it. He further pointed out Wily's previous false repentances at the end of Mega Man 9, showing his diminishing patience, however he nonetheless assists him when he becomes ill in Mega Man 10. In other media, Mega Man has also demonstrated strong leadership skills on the occasions where he works with a team. His siblings all notably look up to him and even his older brother Proto Man has occasionally shown he's willing to defer to his younger brother for orders. CD Data Powers and Abilities *'Mega Buster' - Mega Man's main weapon, a potent arm cannon that fires solar bullets. In Mega Man 4 it gained the ability to charge energy to fire more powerful shots. It received additional upgrades and functions in different games, such as the Mega Arm in Mega Man V and Laser Shot in Mega Man 8. *'Variable Weapon System' - Also called the Weapons Copy System, Mega Man can replicate the Special Weapon of Robot Masters, conventionally after subjugating them, or indeed any weapon as long as he's seen it in use. **Besides the Special Weapons obtained from Robot Masters, Mega Man can also use other weapons and abilities obtained by different methods, such as the Magnet Beam and Mega Ball. *'Slide' - In Mega Man 3, Mega Man was given the ability to slide across the ground. He can use this technique to dodge attacks or hazards, squeeze through small passages, and even attack enemies if using a special weapon that enhances the slide. * In Mega Man 6, "Adaptors" were introduced that allowed Mega Man to fuse with other robots, mainly his robo-dog Rush. However, both of these adaptors inhibit some of Mega Man's abilities, such as being unable to slide, while at the same time greatly enhancing others. **The "Jet Adaptor" allows Mega Man to fuse with Rush and become Jet Mega Man. In this form, Mega Man is equipped with the "Jet Booster," which allows him to hover for short periods of time. **The "Power Adaptor" allows Mega Man and Rush to fuse and become Power Mega Man. In this form, Mega Man is equipped with the "Super Knuckle", a potent short-range attack that repels foes and breaks blocks. **The "Super Adaptor" introduced in Mega Man 7 allows Mega Man to become Super Mega Man. This form merges the Jet and Power adapters, giving him both abilities. *'Double Gear System' - In Mega Man 11, Dr. Wily rebuilt a dangerous piece of technology from his and Dr. Light's college days - the Double Gear System, which greatly increases the speed and power of robots but at the expense of putting heavy strain on their systems. In order to stand a chance against the eight newest Robot Masters, all outfitted with Double Gear Systems, Mega Man asked Dr. Light to install the Double Gear System into him. With this system, Mega Man can activate the Speed Gear to make himself move so quickly that the world around him slows down to a crawl (creating an effect similar to Time Man's Time Slow), or the Power Gear to release more powerful attacks from his Mega Buster and special weapons. He can activate, deactivate, and switch between these two Gears at will, but if he leaves either one running for too long, he'll overheat and become unable to use the Double Gear System again until he cools down. If Mega Man is running low on health, he can activate both Gears at once to slow down time and boost his power so greatly that he can reach an extra charge level with his Mega Buster to fire a devastating Final Charge Shot. Once Double Gear is activated, it can't be turned off, and once it does, not only does Mega Man overheat but his buster also gets temporarily crippled so he can't fire charge shots and his fire rate is reduced. These effects wear off once Mega Man cools down. *Mega Man has the ability to teleport, though only into and out of a location. When he teleports he has the appearance of a beam of light with colors similar to the ones he possesses at the time. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Super Fighting Robot Category:Akira Kitamura Robot Masters